The Curse
by Kagomae
Summary: Jason is given one of the oldest of curses which makes him more dangerous than ever. And a poor neglected girl is caught in her family s old secret. What happens if she spends a summer working at Crystal Lake? What will happen between Jason and this girl?
1. Prologue

The Curse

Prologue

The moon was hovering in the night sky. A bright light for all the creatures of the dark. Out of all the beasts there were two things to fear at Camp Crystal Lake; which was wolves and Jason Voorhees. You might laugh at Jason now but try laughing when you're about to get struck down by his machete. The blood curling scream of teens have been heard all the way to Springwood; a little town just a few miles before the camp. But out of all these things there is one last thing to fear the most; more than Jason. And that thing is werewolves. Enormous beasts that look like a wolf but like a man. They have a ravenous appetite for human flesh; they bring about death and destruction and pain and sorrow.

At least this is what they appear as. In reality they are gently, kind, loving, peaceful, territorial, and fast. Jason, for the most part, is like these creatures; always misunderstood and resented. Jason was an unfortunate victim of a werewolf curse; three months ago he was bit. He found himself to be faster, better, stronger, endurable, invincible, and more dangerous than ever.

Now somewhere else is a lone and neglected teenager who was adopted when she was a baby. She, unlike Jason, was born with the curse. It has run in her family since the middle ages. Her stepfather is always drunk and hits her; her stepmother is always yelling at her to get a job. She always had to deal with this at home; at school it`s worse. Her best friend betrayed her by stealing her childhood sweetheart. Her teachers always yell at her with no good reason and don`t give her constructive feedback on her homework.

Her stepfather recently divorced her stepmother and took her with him. Every night when she comes home from school he beats her till she`s black and blue. After a while she gets the courage to ask her father to go to Crystal Lake; and he`s happy to hear it too. This summer she got a job at the lake to help get it ready for its grand re-opening.

Jason on the other hand was not happy about this. Year after year there was more bloodshed on his grounds; his home. He seemed to be happy that more people came his way. He is like the common stereotype that is given to werewolves because of his "activities". But this year seemed to be different; how it was he didn`t know. One of the girls seemed to be hurting inside. Jason decided to watch and wait for a while.

The girl knew that this camp was different than the others. She sensed something that the others felt; only to a smaller degree. She could fell hurt, pain, sorrow, anger, angst, but also a feeling of danger beyond anything else. She seemed to sense that Jason was no ordinary person; but from the legends he never was. This is their story.

Hey! So this is my second Friday the 13 love story. My first one is called A counsellor and a Killer. Check it out. You might like it. I`m taking a break from my first one and trying a new one. If you like this prologue (or the story in general) please let me know by reviewing. And also if you don`t have anything nice to say **DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!** Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cyan...cyan...CYAN!" The girl named cyan turned her head towards the man who called her name. "We`re almost there." The girl just sighed and looked back out the window. "Did I ever tell you about Jason Voorhees?" The girl furrowed her brows and turned towards the man. "No. Who is he?" The man just chuckles evilly. "Well have you ever heard about the deaths that have happened at Crystal Lake?" "Yes."

"Legend goes that Jason was a young boy who drowned at the lake because the counsellors were too busy having sex, drinking, and partying. His mother was furious about this that she demanded justice done on the counsellors. The case was dismissed when in her health records it showed that she was crazy. She decided to take justice into her own hands and kill the counsellors. She was beheaded when I was only a small boy by one of the other counsellors. Turns out her son Jason didn`t drown at all but hid in the woods out of shame. He had what`s called hydrocephalus; also called 'water on the brain'. This condition of his made him deformed so it`s no wonder why he was a freak. Well it`s said that he`s the new killer at Crystal Lake to kill all intruders...including you!"

The girl turns her bright blue eyes at the man and looked horrified. That`s why he was happy. Because she wouldn`t be around anymore. The girl starts to sniffle and reaches for her purse on the floor to get some allergy pills. 'Damn allergies.' But before she could the man`s hand smacked her in the face. "Stop crying. God no wonder your parents abandoned you." "I wasn't crying my allergies are acting up dumbass!" The man just looks at her for a quick second and then huffs and looks forward keeping his eyes on the road.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence the man pulls in right beside a blue Ferrari. "Hmm...nice car. Oh look there`s your friends from school." The girl turns her head to the left and sees her friend's wave to her. "Have a good time. Also that Jason character isn`t real. I`m just trying to scare you. Love you honey." He says with a touch of venom in his voice. The girl just looks away and rolls her eyes.

Cyan waves goodbye to her father and walks over towards the camp. Suddenly she freezes. **'What is this feeling? Some sad soul. Why so angry? Hurt too? What is this? Who is this?'** "Hey Cyan!" I thought you were never going to show." The girl walking towards Cyan fakes a smile. The girl, whose name is Megan, Raises her hand but just before she hits Cyan she catches her hand and punches Megan in the stomach "OW! You bitch. Well we won't be sharing the cabins with you so I guess that means that you'll have to sleep outside." Cyan looks at her with a look of pure hatred and Meg, no matter how tough she thinks she is, shivers on the outside and gulps. She grabs her bag and walks off into the woods to get somewhere quiet.

Cyan can barely see with all the trees and other plantation cover the ground it's hard to see where she's going. She ends up tripping over a small decomposing log. She looks around to see a little spot in the distance that is empty. She gets up brushes herself off and heads over to set up camp. **'Good thing I brought my camping gear and my tent. It's better than being in a cabin locked with those drug induced idiots.' **Cyan started to set up her gear and gathered some wood. She then started to work on setting up the tent.

After reading the directions Cyan starts to set the tent up. "Ah finished." She looks at her handiwork and frowns. **'Hmm...This isn`t right.'** Cyan starts to work on the tent again. After a few minutes of fighting with the tent she finally gets it up. "Yes!" Just as Cyan wipes the sweat from her forehead the tent collapses. "AHHH!" She yells. Cyan goes to the camp to get some food before going to bed.

Upon reaching the camp she felt the same emotions only with a little difference. **'Humour? Is this person, or thing, laughing at me?' **Cyan just shrugs and walks to the cafeteria. She gets inside to see that everyone is already eating. "There you are! We were worried about you. We couldn`t find you so we thought something got you." Cyan turns her head towards John; her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah sorry. Had troubles setting up my tent." He just pats her on the back and smiles; then walks over to her ex-best friend and kisses her on the lips.

Cyan feels her heart is just about to come out of her chest. She goes up to the kitchen and gets some food and finishes quickly. She then looks at the clock just above the doors to the cafeteria to see that it`s almost seven o'clock. She decides to leave the legend of Jason for another night and starts to head back to her tent.

"Oh John." She whispers. She makes it back to her tent before the sun fully sets over the horizon. She looks up to see that her tent has been made. Shocked she runs over to her tent and inspects it. It`s set up perfectly. **'I wonder who did this.'** Just then see looks up to see glowing red eyes at her. She freezes not knowing what to do. The eyes then disappear into the shadows of the forest. Cyan quickly gets her stuff into the tent and closes the tent. After brushing her teeth from the girl's bathroom she walks toward her camp site. When inside she thinks about the red eyes again. **'What was that thing? Is that Jason Voorhees? Can`t be. He`s not real.' **After a while Cyan turns off her campfire light and goes to sleep.

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I had troubles getting inspired for any of my stories. But I had a new vision of how I want this story to go so I redid some of my chapters. Not a whole lot of changes but enough to change the behaviour of my character.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 (Cyan POV)

I awoke in a cold sweat. All night I kept thinking about the red eyes. I unzip the tent and look outside to see the sun rising over the horizon; I look towards the lake and gasp. Now I know why this it`s called Crystal Lake. The lakes water was still, the sun shining on it, some of the stars showing on the water. I grab some clothes and start heading for the girl's bathroom. As I was walking along I felt like that someone was watching me. I stop for a moment and look all around me. I shrug and continue.

Then behind me I hear a twig snap; and it sounded really close. "Hello? Anyone there?" I wait for a little bit before walking; but I decide to walk a little faster. Behind me I could hear footsteps; and they sounded like they came from a man. I started running to the girl's bathroom. Once I got there I went inside one of the shower stalls and lock the stall behind me. _**'Who was that?**_**'** I unlock the stall and peek outside to see nothing.

I shrug it off and walk back to the tent. "Hey Cyan! Did you see a freak around here...oh wait I forgot it`s you." I look to wards the other girls and growl in a low tone. "So do you have another boyfriend yet? Or are the boys afraid to have a curse put upon them?" The girls keep laughing. I feel my blood boil with anger. "No but I'm pretty sure they don't want your STD's." Jasmine stops laughing at me and brushes her hair behind her ear. She then walks over to me and looks me in the eyes.

***Whack*** I land on the ground with a loud thud. I look up and growl loud enough for her to hear me. She starts backing away from me with a hint of fear in her eyes. "What is wrong with you?" She then makes a dash towards the boys and buries her face in John`s neck. I see him look over towards me and then he starts walking towards me with a dangerous pace and looks. Startled, I get up and run into the woods for safety. And in a few minutes I managed to make it to my tent. **'Man. I`m not even winded.'** I crawl into my tent and zip it up and lay my head on the ground with my pillow covering it.

"CYAN!" I can hear John`s voice in the distance; and he doesn`t sound too happy. I start whimpering and shaking because I know how strong John is. One time he had hit my arm playfully but it still ended up broken. ***Zip*** "CYAN!" I shiver and look up at him and start whimpering. "Cyan. Why did you insult Jasmine?" **'HE THINKS WHAT? Well then again I did insult her not that he needs to know.'** I look at him in confusion and in terror. "What did I say to her? She hit me so she should be the one you're to yell at. You always let her treat me like I'm crap! " John just reaches in and roughly grabs my arm and drags me out of the tent. After pulling me out of the tent I could feel my face flustered and my eyes start to water. His grip was starting to hurt my arm. I guess I'm going to have a bruise later.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" I feel tears escape and weakly pushed him away. Of course with his iron grip it was hard for me. "Please...let me go." I was staring at the ground afraid to make eye contact. I hear him breathe deeply in and then letting it go. I slowly look up to see him rather annoyed than angry. "I`m sorry." I whispered. "And don`t let me ever hear you say another word to her." I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying. After a sigh I hear his footsteps disappear into the woods back to the camp.

"Why?" I cry out loud. "I just wish he would listen to me like before." I start sobbing uncontrollably. "Run...run away..." I hear a cold, chilling, hoarse voice from behind me. I start to feel a sense of dread about this lake. "AHHHH!" I hear a blood, curling scream from the distance; I, instinctively, start running towards the noise. "What the hell was that?" I peek through the trees to see the others looking frantically about. "Wait? What`s that?" "What`s what Megan?" "Over there...in the bush!" The others gasp at the same time; I had troubles holding back a laugh. "HA HA HA HA" The girls scream while the guys pretend it`s cool. I walk out from behind the bush and laughing my ass off. I trip and fall onto a very jagged rock and I felt it go into my elbow. I tried to move but all of A sudden a Loud crack was heard.

"AHH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF DOGS MAKE IT STOP!" I start crying knowing that I broke a bone and that everyone else was just laughing at me. "HoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooowl" Everyone stops laughing and looks towards each other. "What was that?" Whispers John. I momentarily stop crying...but I start all over again but I cry silently. "OVER THERE!" I look to where Megan was pointing to see the red glowing eyes. After that everything seems to be in slow motion.

The screams of terror and the growl of lust coming from the thing in the trees. The footsteps sound like a heart beat or a horse stamping its foot with a momentarily pause. Then the figure emerges from the trees. It is a tall dark figure, covered with a brownish/blackish fur, a tail swinging back and forth menacingly, giant feet and hands that have a padding like a dog or cat would, with a blue shirt ripped and worn from age, blackish/bluish jeans with rips, tears, and holes in them. In his hand I noticed a machete, on his face I notice a hockey mask; but with a long nose area like for a muzzle.

"Go...please...leave me alone." The figure just turns and leaves; he looks over his shoulder with pity, care, and understanding in his eyes. I watch as the gigantic figure starts running on all four. **'He`s like me...who is he?' **I just watch the spot where he had disappeared into the woods; with the cool rain falling down lightly on me I kept wondering who that was...**'Jason Voorhees? Is that really you?'**

Cyan:  art/Unknown-Feeling-48114557 (copy entire thing otherwise it won`t work)

Jason:  art/Jason-the-Wolf-Man-81782757 (copy entire thing otherwise it won`t work)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Cyan POV)

I awoke in a cold sweat. All night I kept thinking about the red eyes. I unzip the tent and look outside to see the sun rising over the horizon; I look towards the lake and gasp. Now I know why this it`s called Crystal Lake. The lakes water was still, the sun shining on it, some of the stars showing on the water. I grab some clothes and start heading for the girl's bathroom. As I was walking along I felt like that someone was watching me. I stop for a moment and look all around me. I shrug and continue.

Then behind me I hear a twig snap; and it sounded really close. "Hello? Anyone there?" I wait for a little bit before walking; but I decide to walk a little faster. Behind me I could hear footsteps; and they sounded like they came from a man. I started running to the girl's bathroom. Once I got there I went inside one of the shower stalls and lock the stall behind me. _**'Who was that?**_**'** I unlock the stall and peek outside to see nothing.

I shrug it off and walk back to the tent. "Hey Cyan! Did you see a freak around here...oh wait I forgot it`s you." I look to wards the other girls and growl in a low tone. "So do you have another boyfriend yet? Or are the boys afraid to have a curse put upon them?" The girls keep laughing. I feel my blood boil with anger. "No but I'm pretty sure they don't want your STD's." Jasmine stops laughing at me and brushes her hair behind her ear. She then walks over to me and looks me in the eyes.

***Whack*** I land on the ground with a loud thud. I look up and growl loud enough for her to hear me. She starts backing away from me with a hint of fear in her eyes. "What is wrong with you?" She then makes a dash towards the boys and buries her face in John`s neck. I see him look over towards me and then he starts walking towards me with a dangerous pace and looks. Startled, I get up and run into the woods for safety. And in a few minutes I managed to make it to my tent. **'Man. I`m not even winded.'** I crawl into my tent and zip it up and lay my head on the ground with my pillow covering it.

"CYAN!" I can hear John`s voice in the distance; and he doesn`t sound too happy. I start whimpering and shaking because I know how strong John is. One time he had hit my arm playfully but it still ended up broken. ***Zip*** "CYAN!" I shiver and look up at him and start whimpering. "Cyan. Why did you insult Jasmine?" **'HE THINKS WHAT? Well then again I did insult her not that he needs to know.'** I look at him in confusion and in terror. "What did I say to her? She hit me so she should be the one you're to yell at. You always let her treat me like I'm crap! " John just reaches in and roughly grabs my arm and drags me out of the tent. After pulling me out of the tent I could feel my face flustered and my eyes start to water. His grip was starting to hurt my arm. I guess I'm going to have a bruise later.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" I feel tears escape and weakly pushed him away. Of course with his iron grip it was hard for me. "Please...let me go." I was staring at the ground afraid to make eye contact. I hear him breathe deeply in and then letting it go. I slowly look up to see him rather annoyed than angry. "I`m sorry." I whispered. "And don`t let me ever hear you say another word to her." I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying. After a sigh I hear his footsteps disappear into the woods back to the camp.

"Why?" I cry out loud. "I just wish he would listen to me like before." I start sobbing uncontrollably. "Run...run away..." I hear a cold, chilling, hoarse voice from behind me. I start to feel a sense of dread about this lake. "AHHHH!" I hear a blood, curling scream from the distance; I, instinctively, start running towards the noise. "What the hell was that?" I peek through the trees to see the others looking frantically about. "Wait? What`s that?" "What`s what Megan?" "Over there...in the bush!" The others gasp at the same time; I had troubles holding back a laugh. "HA HA HA HA" The girls scream while the guys pretend it`s cool. I walk out from behind the bush and laughing my ass off. I trip and fall onto a very jagged rock and I felt it go into my elbow. I tried to move but all of A sudden a Loud crack was heard.

"AHH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF DOGS MAKE IT STOP!" I start crying knowing that I broke a bone and that everyone else was just laughing at me. "HoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooowl" Everyone stops laughing and looks towards each other. "What was that?" Whispers John. I momentarily stop crying...but I start all over again but I cry silently. "OVER THERE!" I look to where Megan was pointing to see the red glowing eyes. After that everything seems to be in slow motion.

The screams of terror and the growl of lust coming from the thing in the trees. The footsteps sound like a heart beat or a horse stamping its foot with a momentarily pause. Then the figure emerges from the trees. It is a tall dark figure, covered with a brownish/blackish fur, a tail swinging back and forth menacingly, giant feet and hands that have a padding like a dog or cat would, with a blue shirt ripped and worn from age, blackish/bluish jeans with rips, tears, and holes in them. In his hand I noticed a machete, on his face I notice a hockey mask; but with a long nose area like for a muzzle.

"Go...please...leave me alone." The figure just turns and leaves; he looks over his shoulder with pity, care, and understanding in his eyes. I watch as the gigantic figure starts running on all four. **'He`s like me...who is he?' **I just watch the spot where he had disappeared into the woods; with the cool rain falling down lightly on me I kept wondering who that was...**'Jason Voorhees? Is that really you?'**

Cyan:  art/Unknown-Feeling-48114557 (copy entire thing otherwise it won`t work)

Jason:  art/Jason-the-Wolf-Man-81782757 (copy entire thing otherwise it won`t work)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Jason`s POV)

I felt bad. That poor girl went to the infirmary to get a cast for her arm. I blame myself...somewhat. Those kids need to be taught a lesson. I think I`ll wait for the right time to attack. **'Jason dear. Wait for night time. It`s the full moon tonight. '** I thought about it for a moment and then it dawned on me. **'Ok mother!'** I walk towards the darkest, tallest trees in the forest. **'Jason? The pack heard screaming and the cubs panicked a bit. One of them ran off into the direction of the camp.'** I turn immediately towards Alpha and crouched down by him. **'Should I go after it?' 'If you could. Lilac is upset and is having troubles with the other cubs. And with the teens here the pack is scared after...well after you know what and you know which wolf.' 'Ok. I`m off.'**

I turn around and start following the scent of the cub. I stop immediately and sniff the air. "Well hello little guy. Where did you come from?" I look up and almost gave away where I am. I see the girl, Megan, looking at the little cub with a motherly intent. The cub rushes off into the direction of where the pack stays; at my home. I quietly follow the girl to the pack. She walks past a few old bones of victims that have come into my home. I fall silently to the ground and walk on all four. I go behind a giant rock with razor sharp edges with a hole underneath it; the cubs sleeping nest.

"I gotcha!" I hear the cub whimper and howl for his mother. I walk towards the girl and stand behind her; breathing heavily as I watch the cub squirm for its life. She slowly starts turning around and soon is looking me in the eyes. I send a low growl indicating my unhappiness at the cub's cries. Her eyes harden and then stamp her foot. "Get lost! I found him; so finders keepers!" **'She wants to play that game huh? Ok then!'** I snarl viciously at the girl and she accidentally drops the cub to the ground with a thud; the cub limps away whimpering. I look over to the cub and whine a bit myself; showing my concern for it.

***BANG*** I fall to the ground and hold my head for a second or two before getting back up. "Get away you freak!" I rush towards her and lunge; she ducks just in time for me to land in the bushes behind her. I look behind me to see her pick up the cub and run off. 'NO!' I stand up and send a howl to the morning sky. "HOOoooOOOOooooOOOwl" I run after the girl; hoping to get the cub in time. I hear her footsteps coming in closer and closer. "Don't worry little one I won't let him hurt you. " I jump on her and wrestle a bit with her; more or less she wriggled to get out from under me. I pin her hands above her head and look her in the eyes.

I open my mouth and with a low, threatening, raspy voice I say to her "loser's weepers." She lets out a piercing scream into the air just before I bring my massive paw down on her head. With a loud and sudden crack it was over. I hear the cub whimper a bit over my left shoulder. I look over to it and walk towards it. **'Thank you Jason! Ow...I wanna go home. I want my mommy!'** I listen as the young wolf lets out a desperate plea for it mother. I reach out with my face and grab the cub by the scruff. I start walking home on all four for the cub to be safer knowing its closer to the ground.

**'MY CUB!'** I hear Lilac and Alpha rush towards me whimpering and whining for their baby. **'One of the counsellors wanted to take him. I had to kill her; unfortunately it had to happen in front of your son.' **Alpha has seen what I do and has asked me before not to do it in front of his offspring; unless it was an emergency. **'It's ok Jason. I understand.'** I watch as the other cubs come crawling out of their nest to greet their returned brother. As I was watching the wolves lick and groom each other I started to feel lonely. Lilac seemed to sense this and flicked her left ear over to the pond where the cubs usually play and bathe over to the right.

I watch her form go into the bushes and sigh deeply and follow her. I keep following her for about three minutes before we both stop. **'Now Jason what`s the matter?' 'I just...feel lonely.' **She walks over to me and licks my muzzle. **'What about that girl Cyan?'** I stopped mid-sigh and tilted my head at her. **'Jason. There is something strange about her; not wanting to fight, very fast, and not to mention she is hated beyond all reasons.' 'It kind of reminds me of...Tom'** I start sniffling and nudge her a bit. **'It`s ok. Just don`t worry. Tell your mom I said hi.'** She walks back to the pack to rejoice the return of the cub. I sit for a bit and start thinking. **'Is she really like me?'**

Hey! Here is chapter 4. And I hope you guys really liked it. I thought about having the "finder's keepers losers weepers". Did you guys get what Jason meant by that? You can always ask me in your review or you can send me a private message.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Cyan's POV)

Night has fallen now. I walk back to my tent while holding my arm carefully. Today was a nightmare. Ganged up by all the other teens and then the loud scream that pierced the air had taken its toll on me. I start yawning and cover my mouth with my one good hand. **'My arm hurts. I just want to go home.'**

I look up and see the moon hanging in the sky like a drop of morning dew does on a leaf. **'Full moon tonight.'** I stop for a second and continue to look at the moon for a few moments longer. I always feel calm in the moonlight. All of a sudden my heart starts to race. I look at my hands and notice that they are changing into wolf paws. I feel the earth move in circles and then as fast it started it was over.

**'Hmm...my arm feels fine now.'** Seeing as how I have not broken a bone before this was a new feeling for me. I put some weight onto my arm and it felt fine. **'This is interesting.'** I then start doing cartwheels and then do a hand stand on my arm**. 'Cool. Now let's take a look for that thing.'** I start sniffing the air for any trace of the creature from the night before.

**'Nothing here.'** I start walking on all four and walk along an old trail that was covered with leaves. I continue along the path and then I snort loudly. A burning sensation wafts into my nose. It smelt of old age and old blood with a grim sense of darkness; in other words death. I walk towards the thing while holding my lunch in my stomach. I come to the spot and brush away the leaves that were covering it. I just had this disgusted look on my face. The dead thing was a dog. **'Gross. Poor thing was trampled to death.'**

I sigh and bury the poor thing and then I continue on my search. I keep walking along on all four until I see a snake come out from the shadows. It slides along the ground and then it coils and hisses at me. I wait patiently and then it tries to strike me I slam my paw onto its head killing it instantly. Realizing that its late and I am hungry. I look around to see if anyone's watching and sniff the air. Nothing around here. In about 5 minutes I finish the snake off and let out a content sigh.

After resting for a bit I set off again on my search. As I continued to go into the deepest and darkest part of the woods I came across another hidden trail. I looked ahead at the trail I was on and then to the hidden trail. **'Hmm...which way should I go?'** I keep looking at both trails then I shrugged and went down the hidden one. The branches were hanging low enough to the ground that I had to crawl through the undergrowth. finally I came to a spot where the branches would allow me to stand to my full height.

I look towards the moon and close my eyes for a moment. After a minute I look in front of me and see an old wooden bridge that was missing a few boards in it. I walk on my back legs and press on them onto the boards with a loud creaking noise being created. **'I better be careful. Looks like it could go any time.' **I carefully walk across the bridge feeling the boards to make sure I don't fall through. **'I feel like Indiana Jones in the last crusade.'**

After crossing the bridge I continue down an old dirt path. I start sniffing the air and a feeling of dread fills me. I gulp and have my ears raised to pick up sound better. I walk on my back legs and stop as i get to this thing that was being held up by two large post. **'Maybe it's a sign.'** I walk to one of the post and with a closer inspection it looks like a totem pole. I walk to the other one and it looks the same. I look and see a bunch of moss on the so called sign. I start climbing one of the totem pole posts and start wiping the moss away. Once I got it cleared I jumped down to the ground. My breathe caught in my throat and that sense of dread was replaced with a new sense; horror.

***SNAP*** I look forward and see the creature with the red eyes about 35 feet away from me. He snarls and starts to walk towards me. For a moment everything was in slow motion then he started to run at me, teeth glaring and absolute hatred in his eyes. Then finally a voice yelled to me **'RUN!'** I turn tail and run back. I run across the bridge, remembering which where the best boards to step on, and pushed my way through the branches and out of the hidden trail.

I stop for a quick moment and look behind me. I carefully sniff the air for the creature with the red eyes. Nothing but the darkness from the trees and the small moonlight coming through. I turn back around and then I take two steps forward and then I feel something big slam into me. The force was strong enough that it slammed me into the nearest tree. I look at what it was and see the creature; Another werewolf an alpha male.

Having been forced into a corner and no place to run at this point I get up and position myself for an attack. The male looks confused for a moment then snarls viciously at me. I return the same manners he gave me. **'What a jerk.'** We just stared at each other for a moment before he adjusts his hind legs and pounces on me. He pins me to the ground with one hand on my throat and the other one raised. Before he could bring it down I used my legs and scratched his stomach badly that blood started to spill. He lifted his face to the moon and howled loudly. While he was holding his stomach I used my front paw and left scratches on the right side of his face. He got up, with blood still coming from his stomach wound, snarled and then charged at me. I ran to the tree and up it a little bit and did a round house kick to his face. It managed to kick him off his feet and with him injured I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I made it back to my tent and looked to the sky. The moon had gone to sleep with the stars as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. I looked at the lake and I sighed of relief and I noticed that I was back to normal. I looked to my broken arm and noticed that the pain was gone. I tried to move it but it still hurt badly. I went into my tent and looked at my clock which read 6:37 AM. "Time to hit the hay" I said while stifling a yawn. I put my arm back into a sling and laid on my back. While my eyes were closing I kept thinking back to the sign and the feeling that makes my inner wolf frightened. That sign which read Camp...Crystal...Lake.

**Been a Long time I know sorry about that. Anyways I wanted to redo how chapter 5 of how Cyan first met Jason. If you like it let me know! Any hateful comments will not be appreciated. Thanks guys!**


End file.
